Revelations
by focusedOnProsperity
Summary: Love is a complicated thang. What happens when miscommunication and misconstrued feelings complicate it even more? This happens post Pete's death, and is a Richonne-centered fic.


**AN** : I own nothing related to The Walking Dead

Dawn had not yet arrived upon the horizon of the Alexandria Safe Zone. The residents had a culture shock, but a well needed one. The old world was gone. They were aware of that, but didn't want to acknowledge it. The arrival of the newcomers demolished that sense of ignoring reality. Many were frightened by most of them. Jessie, however, was more turned on by the ruthless Rick, more than she liked to admit while still being married. The moment he solved that problem, however, something else frightened her.

They could hear the front door quietly shut. Rick finally stopped pacing the length of their room. His hands rubbed his curls. Without a word, he turned towards the door.

"Rick," Jessie pleaded. "Are you seriously about to go argue with her?"

His chest heavily heaved. He barely looked at her as he replied, only giving her a slight corner of his face. "It's dangerous out there. She can't just be doing thangs without the rest of us knowing."

"Do you hear yourself? She's not a child!"

He sighed. "She's no child but I can't let anything happen to her."

Jessie replayed different events in her mind, suddenly realizing that she may have been a background player to their game, their life. He promised her that he'd only save her. For some reason, she believed it. Yet, Rick never hesitated to protect a soul. What stood out more was her, the quiet and reserved samurai. The woman who strangely stayed in the same house, regardless of Jessie moving in with her boys. The woman who easily convinced Rick to do anything without even speaking. The woman who helped raise his children, even while she was in the picture. That katana wielding person who Jessie often caught Rick's eyes lost in, who Rick made sure was by his side during missions, walks, in his house, in everything. Sometimes Jessie wondered why she was around.

Rick's behavior became even more ridiculous when his friend Morgan came around. Jessie noticed that Morgan and Michonne flirted and inwardly cheered. Not only was she happy that her "friend" might finally have romantic love, but frankly, she wanted Rick to herself. That didn't work like she thought it would. Her lover became more distant. His normal conversations that revolved around Michonne became obsessive. She'd have to track him down as he was tracking Michonne's whereabouts. He suddenly started to distrust Morgan, the Zen friend who was the first person to save his life. Rick always talked about how much "Carl needs her", and she just "can't do this to Judith and Carl".

Jessie seriously thought they'd have an adventurous night since his children spent the night at Glenn and Maggie's. Instead, she just watched him be worried.

"Rick, can you talk to her when the sun is out?"

He said nothing as he slipped away, slamming his door. Jessie could hear another door, which must have been Michonne's. There were low tones, then yelling. Jessie was quite aware that they were both intimidating fighters. Stepping in there to find out what was happening could be life threatening, but she had to find out what was going on.

Her feet glided into her slippers and she ran down the hall. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and was ready to twist it. Yet, something inside told her not to turn it. She needed to hear the unfiltered truth.

"I don't belong to you!" thundered Michonne's thick voice from behind her door.

Rick's voice tried to be calm, but all he succeeded with was cracked anger. "You don't, but you said you'd always be with me. 'Chonne, how can you be with me if you're with him?"

Jessie's heart sank.

"Rick, what the fuck! I'm always with you, but that doesn't mean that I can't have a life of my own! I don't know what you want from me. You have someone, why can't I? We came here to live. I'm trying to live!"

Jessie could hear Rick's breathing. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"You're confused. I get it. I get you, but I'm not always going to solve your problems for you. I'm strong, but..."

"Michonne, I know you're not always strong. Why do you think I agreed to even try to go to Washington? Here? I saw you ready to break. I can't ever see you like that again. I'd do anything to make sure that you're safe, that you're protected. After all that you've done for me..."

"Liar", Jessie seethed to herself.

There was silence.

"Rick, I don't know what you want from me," Michonne stated.

Rick declared in a weak voice, "I don't want you fucking my friend."

Jessie's cheeks were wet.

"I can't believe you just..."

"It ain't right Michonne! We're supposed to be a team. Why him, why that man of all people?" Rick's voice ranged from high to low, sounding like a man whose spirit was crushed.

"Let's be honest Rick, why anyone?"

"Excuse me?"

Michonne continued, "When Jordan flirted with me, you found a cockamamie reason to threaten him with your machete. Let's be honest. You want to keep me around, all to yourself, to help pick up your pieces, patch you up, be your ride or die, play house; while you screw around with her! But the moment some other man wants me, the moment I want some affection, you lose your shit! What the fuck is that Rick!? I can be with you as your best friend. I can and will always be with you, but I'm not gonna be some nun just because you want me to be!"

Jessie's jaws clenched as she took on this whole conversation. The tears didn't stop running.

Michonne wasn't done. "I didn't say a word about how obvious it was that you got with her right after you killed Pete."

"But he killed Reg!"

"Rick, no one's stupid! You fought the man just the day before! And don't give me the lame excuse that it was because he was hitting her. Carol told me you had feelings for her before that!"

Rick muttered something that Jessie couldn't make out.

"You nearly got kicked out, over a woman. You moved her in. Y'all are doing what the hell you please. So why can't I have a life of my own?"

"Michonne," Rick's words were drawn out slowly. "You. You belong to me. I belong to you. I, I've known it for a while. I'm just afraid of going there with you and messing up what we got going on. It's damn near perfect. I can't have you being with someone else, because then, what happens to us? I, I fucking love you."

"Shut up Rick. Back the fuck away."

Jessie pulled on her hair, wondering why she tortured herself by continuing to listen to this. Living with Pete was a daily nightmare. There were times when she wondered if she was coming or going, if this day may be her last. Rick was a revelation of life outside of being scared of the one you should trust. But this? She didn't sign up for the heartache. It was obvious that Rick was still mourning bus late wife. It was obvious that he was just a bit crazy. But now she wondered if he was worth the trashy romance novel life they were living.

"Michonne, please listen to me."

"Rick..."

"The moment I saw you behind that fence, I knew there was something about you."

"Stop it Rick. Let go."

He didn't. "You knew it to. That's why you kept coming back. You never gave up on me, because deep down you need me just like I need you."

Michonne sounded like she was sobbing. "You're with Jessie. You even moved her in. No one told you to do that. I let you be, I put my own feelings to the side, because I will always want you to be happy. Now you come to me with this... Doing things like this ruins us. Did you consider her feelings? Did you consider mine?"

"Michonne..."

"And now there's Morgan."

The softness in Rick's voice was replaced with anger. "Of all people Michonne, why him?"

"Why not?"

"You're seriously gonna pretend that you had no idea how I feel about you, this whole time?"

"Why should it matter to you, when you and I are just friends?"

Rick cackled in mad laughter. "We are not just friends. I just confessed my love for you. Don't be coy with me!"

Jessie had just realized that her knees were weak and that she was sunken into the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. Rick hadn't even cared to check in on her, out of respect, since he left the bedroom. She stood up, pitying her situation and foolishness.

"Maybe, I wouldn't have gotten with her, if you didn't want this place so bad!"

"If you're going to continue to ruin my night with dumb excuses like that, then please leave."

Jessie could still hear them talking as she slowly walked away.

"I'm not leaving Michonne..."

-000000000000000000-

Jessie woke up in the morning, alone. She wasn't surprised. Her eyes were puffy from the tears. She rolled out of bed and began to pack her bags, contemplating how she'd explain to her boys that they needed to move back in to their previous house. She laughed to herself at the thought. Ron actually protested living under the same roof with the man who killed his father and stayed behind in their old residence. Sam followed Carol like she was his mother. Jessie wanted to wallow in self-pity.

As she carried her belongings, she cursed to herself that she had to pass by Michonne's bedroom. She could hear the deep breathing of two people who were asleep. She internally slapped herself for questioning if they slept together.

-0000000000000000000-

Rick woke up in a chair next to Michonne's bed. He shifted from a stiff sleep. When he told her that he wasn't going to leave her room, he wasn't kidding. She wasn't kidding either. She didn't reciprocate his words of love, his touches, and his kisses. He rubbed his face in mild frustration. Michonne was stubborn as a rock, but he always could read those eyes (when he felt like reading them – she never wanted him to punch Aaron and Rick knew that). She loved him and wanted him just the same. Those plump lips of her might say one thing, but those huge beautiful eyes of hers told him another.

He watched as her chest rose deeply under the mound of comforter. He loved the fact that this strong warrior was actually a bunny who needed blankets to cover as much of her neck as possible in a comfortable setting. This was something he noticed on the first day after everyone finally settled here, after they all decided where they were going to live. It was obvious as breathing for him and Michonne to share the same house, without question. He ignored the smirks from his family. Everyone knew what was up between them except them. He allowed Jessie into his heart instead. She was a woman who needed to be saved. He couldn't even explain to himself why he allowed that to happen. The moment he set foot in Alexandria, his emotions went everywhere. He missed Lori. There was guilt that he was here and she was never buried. He looked at Michonne and saw her trying to adjust with these people. By now, Rick had chosen to not look down upon them as weaklings but instead opted to help them. Initially, however, he resented Michonne. She wanted them there and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he planned to take over this place if he needed to. It was easier to get lost in Jessie - a reminder of what he could have had with Lori in a world untouched by the living dead.

That couldn't last. Deceiving himself couldn't work. He needed Michonne, and there was always something to let him know if he was too oblivious to notice. She brought him formula when he didn't even know she existed. She brought him to rescue Maggie and Glenn when he didn't even realize they were in danger. She was the one to help his son simile again, who made him bring their people to a safer place. She even knocked him out when he needed a time out. Now, no matter how much she denied it, Michonne might leave him.

Her deep breathing mellowed out until her eyes blinked open. They noticed his piercing blue eyes boring into her.

"Rick," she sleepily said, "if anyone knew you stayed in here just to watch me sleep, they'd say that was a bit stalker-ish." She smiled to emphasize that it was meant as joke, but that smile wasn't returned.

"Michonne," he reached under her covers to grab her hand. "I, I need you."

His touch warmed her heart, sadly. "I need you too. We'll always have each other. But how crazy is it that you've been in here the whole night, while your woman has been in your bed? Rick, what are you doing?"

He looked down, licking his lips. "I'm doing what's right." He clasped both hands on hers and looked up into her eyes. "I did some dumb shit, Michonne. I lost control for a second and I can be losing you."

She shook her head. "You should know better than that. You'll never lose me."

"No, Michonne. I mean, I want you. I want to be that person you sleep by at night, not just share a house with. We've always been more than friends, but we just keep on denying it. I don't know why. Maybe we're scared. Maybe we've blinded ourselves, but we have to stop this."

"Stop this?" Michonne looked at him incredulously. The soft features on her face formed a scowl. "Didn't you hear me? You have Jessie just down the hall, and you're in here with me. I'm not for playing the other woman or these games with you Rick!"

His hands quickly retreated from hers. "When am I ever about games Michonne?"

She shifted to rest on her elbow. "I never thought you were. You never pegged me as the type."

"The type to what?" His eyebrows began to furrow.

"How did we used to say it? Have your cake and eat it too. Play the field. Player. Pi-"

He lifted his hand for her to stop. "That's not me, and you know it. But if I gotta prove it, fuck it then. Let's go to my room now."

She abruptly sat up as he stood. "You can't do it like that to her! You have to handle this-"

He rushed out the door and she followed.

"Jessie," he announced upon entering the room, "we need to..."

There was no one in the room.

"Hmph", Michonne put her hands on her hips. "She must have heard you saying all of that. Rick? Are you smiling?"

He cleared his throat, "I don't mean to. I was gonna run in here, and tell her that me being with her came from me being outta my mind."

"Rick-"

"No, I wasn't gonna be mean about it. But she needs to hear the truth. I wasn't gonna continue to lie to her." The space between them shortened with Michonne trying to avoid him. Their little dance continued until her back was up against the door frame. His eyes traced her abdomen up to her lips. "I can't keep denying how much I need you, how much I want you. How much I know it's the same for you." He tilted her jaw up with the cusp of his finger.

Michonne's eyes were glossy, realizing what was about to happen. "Rick, I-"

"What? You what? Don't you know, you're the reason I'm still here."

She stuttered, "y, you are too."

That's all he needed to hear. His head swooped down so that his lips could meet hers. She reciprocated his graceful sensation. Although their kisses were slow, their hearts pumped excitingly fast. He held onto her dreads and suddenly pulled them back, giving him access to devour her neck. Her moans awakened his member. He couldn't help but to grab her thighs and lift her, as his lips and tongue aggressively attacked her collar bone. She grabbed at his curls until he threw her on the bed. Michonne looked at him as if he lost his mind by doing that, but he didn't see her reaction as he was ripping all of his clothes off.

 _Oh my God, this is happening,_ she thought. She licked her lips in wonderment over something she saw from all of their times of being close friends, something she always fantasized about but was too polite to cross the line in verbalizing about. His muscled chest, chiseled stomach, his bowed legs – all of that was about to embrace her in the most intimate way that bodies physically could.

He said nothing as he pulled her tank top and her pajama bottom off of her. He waited so long for this, sometimes without fully appreciating how much he wanted this. All of those times he stared at her ass, the many times she left him standing with his mouth open. It was all because he desired her in too many ways to count. Now, he was finally going to treat her the way she deserved to, and in ways that he wanted to. Rick's hands didn't even take time to tug off her panties. Instead, he ripped them off. For a moment, Michonne was pissed because of the lack of available underwear in their world. That was quickly a forgotten thought. Rick's mouth was upon her pussy, his tongue making love to her clit, his lips sucking in every juice that came out of her. There was no softness to it. He was on a mission of transporting her to another dimension with the way he relentlessly flicked his tongue against her center. She arched her hips and his mouth didn't back down. What made Michonne's screams intensify was the moans coming from his mouth. He genuinely enjoyed eating her out. She looked down to see his handsome blue eyes focused on her expression.

"Oh my God," she shuddered.

His wet face lifted while he still palmed and fingered her. "I'm not done with you yet." His body lifted. "I'm yours, and you're mine."

Michonne was starting to get the point. Before she allowed him to enter her, she quickly got on all fours and grabbed his member with both of her hands. Rick realized what she was about to do and gladly did not protest. Her hands twisted him in different rotating directions. Once her plump lips met the top of his dick, he almost lost it. She was far from done. As her hands continued their motions, her head bobbed up and down on him, twisting and making Rick mutter incoherent "fuck", "shit", and other thangs that could not be deciphered.

-000000000000000000000-

Jessie thought she deserved an apology, an explanation…something for believing that Rick truly cared. He did tell her that he wouldn't do anything for anyone like he did for her. Thinking back, he probably did it just to get her away from Pete. But she could tell he wanted her from the start. Jessie convinced herself that she wasn't delusional. However, she wasn't just going to waltz away. There was anger brewing in her heart. She needed to hear why she was mistreated and misguided.

She marched over to the house that she called home for the past few weeks.

"Jessie?"

She looked over to see Carol walking towards her, holding Sam's hand.

"Oh, hey Carol," she gave her a tense smile that was hard to fake.

"Sam and I was just coming from a walk and were about to head to the pantry. Do you want to join us?"

Sam looked up to her with a beaming smile. It was obvious that he had chocolate on the mind.

"Um, I can't just yet. Give me a minute…?"

Carol's eyes travelled from Jessie's house to Rick's, recognizing that her blonde friend had just left the home she shared with Pete. "Is everything okay?"

"Um," was all that Jessie could respond with.

Carol looked down at Sam. "Sam, give us some feet. Grown-up business." He complied and covered his ears. "That precious little boy? He's not mine. He's yours. But I've taken him in like it's the opposite."

"Carol-"

"I'm not finished. Whatever is going on between you and Rick is not my business. Well, most of it anyway. But you need to get your head out of your ass and spend time with him. He just lost his dad."

"I lost him too."

Carol's face was cross. "Don't give me that bullshit. You hopped in that bed before his body was cold. I don't mind having Sammy around, but you're lucky to still have your children, precious. Why do you think Ron has been a ghost around you?"

"Carol," Jessie lifted her hand to signal that she needed just a moment. "I hear you, but Rick is, I think he's leaving me."

"Is that right?"

"I think he really loves someone else."

" _About time he figured that out._ "

"Excuse me?"

"Michonne?"

"…."

Carol put her hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Walk away."

"I need to talk to him, I need an explanation."

Carol deeply sighed. "Go ahead, but I wouldn't if I were you. Just make sure to meet up with me and Sam at the pantry." She moved in close to her. " **You better**."

They walked off and Jessie ran inside.

-000000000000000000-

Michonne had gulped in his cum. He marveled at her talents, especially her not backing down from when he came.

"I know you have more for me," she taunted as she wiped her mouth.

As she moved, Rick smacked her ass. "You're gonna get to know me better. This is far from over."

Michonne laid on her back as he yanked up her legs above his shoulder. He sunk into her, allowing her to feel the heaviness and true length. He pounded into her, ignoring her fingernails that dug into his biceps and back. Rick loved seeing Michonne's face like this. This vulnerability, where her expressions changed from pain to pure ecstasy, was a gift he knew that only he should see. He was ecstatic that she finally allowed him in, that he finally realized he needed to be in.

"That's my pussy," he exhaled.

"That's…that's my dick!" It was hard for her to get the words out as he pistoned her insides.

"I fucking love you!" Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. He bent down to meet her lips, also happy in learning how flexible Michonne was while her legs stayed in place.

"I love you too baby," she managed to get out between the kisses and pounding.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Michonne and Rick flipped over to see Jessie standing at the door.

Rick was more upset that Jessie interrupted one of his most beautiful moments than the fact that she stumbled upon their love-making.

"What the hell, Rick, I thought you loved me?"

Michonne covered her body with the sheets, readying herself for a potential fight. She did not want to fight Jessie, but knew that hurt lovers could sometimes act irrationally.

"I," Rick's heart was filled with remorse at he looked at her face full of tears. He scrambled for his boxers. "I never said I loved you. You gotta understand, I never did."

"You wha-? Then why did you let me move in?"

Rick continued, "I came in here to let you know that, you and me," he motioned between himself and Jessie. "We can't be together. We just can't. I wasn't thinkin' right when we started out. No one should even be in a relationship right after what you've gone through."

"So," the blonde blinked between tears. "You used me?"

"No, no."

Michonne interrupted with the sheet still wrapped around her. "I'll let you two talk."

As she made her uncomfortable way to pass by the grief-stricken Jessie, yells erupted from outside. Michonne and Rick wordlessly communicated with each other. She rushed to her room to gather her clothes, katana, and a gun. Rick did the same, the exception being that he had a machete instead of a sword. Jessie stood there, realizing once again how she convinced herself that these two were just friends. She recalled Carl telling her that his dad made sure to always carry his machete once he met Michonne.

Rick's commanding voice snapped her out of her memories. "Jessie, stay in the house!" He and Michonne left her, standing and contemplating life itself.

-0000000000000000000-

Walkers were amongst the people. Many of the Alexandrians now had weapons, but only a few weeks of training.

"This doesn't make sense," Michonne remarked. They had reinforced the walls and had more people to watch the gates.

"Over there," Rick pointed to a two large semi-trucks that had walkers pouring out of it. "Shiiiiiit!"

"I'm going to Maggie's for the kids."

"Okay." Rick noticed Abe, Rosita, Tara, and even Eugene fighting off walkers. He almost smiled to see Eugene's sudden bravery. "Okay, I'm gonna help Abe and company."

She nodded in acknowledgement and almost ran off until he grabbed her arm.

"Michonne," he stared at her.

"I know, me too." She ran off.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Jessie was still in the same spot, sobbing away. She heard Carol's voice in her heard. All of those new people were scary, but there was something about Carol that reached down into her core with fear. She imagined how pissed the older woman would be to know that she was hiding in Rick's house, crying over Rick, while Carol was in danger with her son. She picked herself up to walk outside.

The last time she saw such chaos was at the beginning. Pete quickly got them out of the suburbs and they stumbled across Alexandria. Seeing all of this mortified her. She saw Rick and others saving people as Sasha continued to shoot some down from the tower. It was surreal to see them in action. She was probably too weak to live amongst them. She turned to make her way to the pantry when she noticed walkers begin to pound on Maggie's door. Judith and Carl were in there. Maybe she could prove herself as willing to survive if she helped out.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

"Michonne, you know we got this," Maggie remarked.

"I know, it's just."

Maggie's hand clasped on Michonne's. She knew her friend was so close to Rick's children that they may as well have been her own.

"When did this start?" Michonne inquired. Maggie and Glenn's home was closer to the gate than her's.

"I don't know, maybe 15 minutes ago. We heard a crash, and saw all of these walkers come out."

"I hope Daryl, Aaron, and Morgan are safe out there." Michonne had visited Morgan the night before to bid him farewell for his recruiting trip.

Glenn added, "I'm sure they are. They did say that there was a trap with walkers in trucks." Carl handed him another clip to load his gun with. "I guess they're here now."

"Dad's been trying to get everyone ready for it," stated Carl.

Michonne nodded and rubbed his head. She stared into his face. "I need you and Judith to stay in here, unless it gets too out of hand."

"What about Eni-?"

"If she's like us, I'm sure she's fine. We have to-"

The sound of a scream was close to the front door. They all peaked out the window to see a blonde trying to fight walkers.

"Shit," Michonne seethed.

Michonne had no true opinion of Jessie. She did her best to not deal with the woman that Rick decided to go crazy over. If she gave herself time to think about it, she'd probably give way to immature thoughts and dislike her. However, she was better than that. She figured Rick would get it together. She didn't see the infamous kiss that Rick laid upon her cheek at that party. She didn't see how Rick searched high and low for an owl statue bandit, even when Jessie said it wasn't a big deal. It was very fortunate that she didn't see Jessie ask him, essentially, how special she was to him. What she did see aggravated her to her core – and that was a screaming and belligerent Rick who waved his gun at innocent bystanders. Now that Pete was dead, she hoped Rick would be happy with her instead of going crazy about her. It turned out, Rick was just crazy at times. He needed Michonne to stay sane.

Still, whether she had an opinion of Jessie or not, she was about to save this damsel while other people needed saving.

A walker was about to lunge on an exasperated Jessie, until its head fell off.

"You were supposed to stay inside," Michonne's tense voice chastised.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself!" Jessie managed to declare through heavy breathing. She wiped the splattered walker blood from her forehead. "Oh, oh my God. That's disgusting."

"There are too many walkers out here for you to handle." Michonne slayed two of them in one movement. "Why did you come here, if you didn't want to listen to me and Rick, instead of checking on Ron?"

"Maybe I'm not perfect like you."

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm not made for this world." Jessie began to cry again. "Maybe I'm only worth being pretty for a second, but after that, I don't matter. Once a man sees that I'm just an ornament, he hates me, and just uses me to take out all of his frustration. I mean, behind these walls, what use am I?"

"Jessie," Michonne killed another walker. "We'd have to talk about this another time, but I assure you, you could get strong-"

Jessie was being pulled down by a walker. She reached out and held onto Michonne. For someone so weak, her grip was pretty strong.

"I can't help you with you holding on to me like that! You have to let go!" Michonne's yells fell on deaf ears. Another walker got hold of Jessie. Michonne pulled, afraid she was about to helplessly watch Jessie die. Her instinct told her to use her machete to sever the grasp. Instead, something else had swooped down and did the action for her. Michonne blinked splattered blood and saw that it was Rick and his machete that did it.

"Rick," were Jessie's last words, as she was consumed by the monsters.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Hours later, the Safe Zone was cleared of the massive herd. There were many deaths, but it would have been more if the Alexandrians weren't taught how to defend themselves. Morgan, Daryl, and Aaron had found the people who caused the travesty. Morgan at first argued for their right to live. Rick ignored it and shot them in the head. He really didn't listen to him too easily, especially since he knew for a fact that Morgan really did try to get romantically involved with Michonne.

They found Ron hiding in his house with Enid. He and Carl fought over that news. Rick was ready to tell his son that drama involving the heart isn't worth it – recalling the heartache from the threesome between him, Lori, and Shane. However, he backed away from it. He had no room to talk with the way things ended with Jessie. He let Michonne talk to the boys about that problem. Ron decided to stay in his own home by himself. Carol had no problem taking in Sam as her _apprentice_ and quickly corrected anyone who called her his son.

Michonne wanted to move in Rick's room, but they both silently agreed that they needed space. Jessie's death pumped the breaks on moving further. Rick had attempted to speak to her in their hallway, telling her he'd do it again and regretted nothing. Michonne didn't want to embrace Rick's love, knowing that Jessie was a fractured soul that they couldn't save.

Deanna through a party months later in an effort to pick up her spirits and that of the townspeople. Everyone thanked Rick and his people for helping make them stronger. His attention diverted from everything going on the moment he saw Michonne carrying Judith while wearing a beautiful white dress. She handed the beautiful baby girl to him, and he couldn't help but to kiss her on the lips.

She looked at him, knowing that they could never fight and win against what was inevitable.

 ** _AN:_** _I wrote this story after hearing some Richonners' wish to have Rick chop off Jessie's arm for Michonne. We know that won't happen on the show, so here's my gift to you! Sorry if it got a bit melodramatic, lol._


End file.
